


Stalk That Badger!

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [37]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat has several questions, Adorabat spys on Badgerclops, M/M, Mao Mao makes a very brief cameo in this, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Adorabat stalks Badgerclops to figure out what is up with him
Relationships: Mao mao/badgerclops
Series: A family of choice [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Stalk That Badger!

I tap my notebook with my crayon as I watch Badgerclops watch TV. So far, he hasn’t been doing any of the weird stuff that he was doing for the last couple of days. Just watching his dramas while eating chips. Occasionally giggling and commenting on the characters. “Oh, Pablo, you handsome idiot.” Badgerclops giggles. Just Badgerclops being Badgerclops, nothing weird or out of the ordinary. Maybe this is a waste of time...I could be playing with my army guys or train with Mao Mao. But no, I’m just sitting on the support beams while watching him. 

Badgerclops reaches for the remote. Is he changing the chancel to something less boring. Maybe cartoons?! But no, instead he clicks off the TV. FINALLY! Something interesting! Badgerclops stands up and stretches his arms. I’m ready to jolt anything down at a moments notice! Badgerclops starts to walk into the kitchen. I follow behind him without making a noise. I watch him open up the fridge and take out the jug of milk. Is that milk part of his (possibly) devious plan?

Badgerclops opens up the cupboard and grabs a glass. Badgerclops then takes the jug of milk and- he’s just pouring himself a glass of milk. Boring! I skate down a picture of Badgerclops drinking milk. I put down an angry face beside it to show how bored I am. I hear a clunk. I look up and see that Badgerclops has finished his glass and is putting away the jug of milk. Badgerclops then washes his glass of milk, dries it, then puts it back in the cupboard. How polite! Badgerclops then starts to leave the kitchen. I follow, again. 

I hope this time he does something much more interesting. Badgerclops slides down the pole into the garage. Now we are talking! I fly down and hide on a high shelf behind some junk. Badgerclops checks around to make sure no one is watching. Bingo...was his name-o. Badgerclops then reaches under his work desk. He pulls out a mysterious looking box. What could be inside? Jewels? Money? Weapons of mass irritation?! And why can’t anybody know what’s inside?! The people- well, just me, but I want to know really badly! Badgerclops clicks a button on top of the box and it begins to open.

I draw like no kid has ever drawn before! Light shines out of the box with a mysterious glow. Mist pours out of the box. My heart beats faster and faster. What is it?! WHAT IS IT?! It’s...it’s...IT’S-! Badgerclops pulls out a sub sandwich from the box.

A.

Gosh.

Darn.

Sub sandwich. 

I’m just...I don’t know how to feel. I feel angry, lost, confused, intrigued. Why does he need a special box to hold his sandwiches?! I draw a box with sparkles and question marks around it on my note pad. Badgerclops begins to munch on his sub. Does...does he just come down here and eat in the dark sometimes? He also eats lunch all the time so...this man can eat, but that’s not a surprise to me. But I’m still in shock about the whole box thing. Is that his lunch box or...does he just want to make a show out of eating?

Does the box make the sandwich, or does it store it? Is the box magic, or in this case, super sciencey? I shake my head. This isn’t why I’m stalking him. I’m stalking him to figure out what’s going on with him! ...But the box is super interesting- no! I need to figure why Badgerclops has been acting so...odd. Badgerclops finishes his sub and starts to trek upstairs. I follow him, mostly because at this point I’m in too deep. Badgerclops heads into the bedroom. Is he gonna take a nap now? As we head into the bedroom I check behind me.

I can see Mao Mao meditating in the dojo. Completely unaware of my plight. I’m doing this for you, dad. ...Or is Mao Mao more of a paw…? Nah, he’s dad. Badgerclops is more paw, you know? Big ol’ paw vibes.

I shake my head. Focus, Adorabat. I quickly fly into the bedroom and perch myself away from Badgerclops. Badgerclops is drawing in his little notebook. I wonder what he’s drawing? Maybe it’s Mao Mao fighting some crazy robot snake?! Badgerclops puts down his pen and notebook and walks into the bathroom. I...won’t follow him in there. Professionals have standards, after all. Instead, I land on the bed. I hold up the notebook. 

On the notebook is a picture of me with the words… _ “gotcha” _ ? Wha-?! “GOTCHA!” Badgerclops exclaims as he picks me up off the bed. “HUH? How’d you know I was following you?” I ask, shocked. “You are vibrant blue color and you gasped, groaned in boredom and over all made a lot of noise. I thought it was cute so I played along.” Badgerclops smiles. “It wasn’t a game!” I yell as I try to struggle out of his grasp. 

“It wasn’t?” Badgerclops asks. “No! I just wanted to figure out why you were acting so weird!” I explain. Badgerclops blushes as he puts me down. “I had no clue I was so obvious…” Badgerclops mumbles as he taps his claws together. “It was weird and you had Mao Mao worried! I thought you might have been under mind control or something!” I say as I hop up and down. “I’m not under mind control, Adorabat.” Badgerclops points out. “Which is exactly something that somebody under mind control would say!” I point out as I point a wing at Badgerclops. 

Badgerclops gets a devious look on his face. “So, you finally figured it out. Guess the only thing I can do now is EAT YOU!” Badgerclops roars. He picks me up. I squeal. “Badgerclops!” I giggle. “NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!” Badgerclops vocalizes as he pretends to eat me. 

I giggle as I try to flee from Badgerclops’ grasp. “Badgerclops! You’re so silly!” I giggle once I break free. “Heheheh. Yeah.” Badgerclops giggles. A moment passes once we calm down. “Badgerclops?” I start. “Hm?” He hums. “Why where you acting so odd?” I ask. Badgerclops pauses for a second, then he smiles. “I can’t quite tell you, not yet. But it’s really exciting. Trust me.” Badgerclops says. “Why not?!” I ask. “Because it’s a surprise!” Badgerclops explains. “For Solifest?” I ask. Badgerclops shakes his head.

“Nah. This is something different. “ He explains. “Why can’t you tell me?” I ask. Badgerclops sighs. “Look. You won’t even have to wait too long. I’m planning on asking Mao Mao in the next few days.” Badgerclops explains. “Ask? AH! Are you gonna ask if we can get a dog?” I ask. Badgerclops shakes his head. “I’m the only dog in this house.” Badgerclops says as he gets up. “Where are you going?” I ask. “Away from the conversation so I don’t let my plan slip.” Badgerclops responds. 

I puff out my cheeks in annoyance. Great, now I have even more questions…

Like what was up with that box?!

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Adorabat: He he! I’m so sneaky!  
Badgerclops: She really isn’t but it’s so cute that I’ll just play along
> 
> Next fic is the big question y’all! Are y’all excited?


End file.
